The Second Generation
by X-x-Kara-x-X
Summary: The Heartless have finally gone, and peace has returned to the worlds. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and all their friends have finally settled down, leading peaceful lives. But there is trouble brewing, and now it is their children's task to bring peace once again
1. Prologue

It's Kara, back with another fanfic! This time, it's Kingdom Hearts, and now it's the character's kid's turn to show off their mad skills. I'm going to use some imagination while writing this, so don't expect the plot to follow the game's plot.

* * *

"Hey, Kenji! Kenji!" Silver hair was thrown by the wind into the boy's face as he heard his name called. He was young, maybe seven years old, wearing a light blue sleeveless vest, and long black baggy pants. He turned his multi-colored, blue and green eyes, wrenching them from the ocean that he had been staring at; turning them to a red-headed boy who was racing towards him, dressed in green shorts, and a loose white shirt, who was kicking up sand was he ran down the beach.

"Hey, Kenji. Whatcha looking at?" The boy glanced at the ocean, bright blue eyes glancing carelessly in the direction that his friend had been staring.

The silver haired boy, Kenji, gave a small smile, and shook his head. "Nothing, Haru. Just thinkin'." He responded, giving another glance at the ocean. Unlike Haru, his eyes showed definite caring. There was a look of yearning to him, and a small look of sadness passed across his face.

Haru didn't notice this expression passing in his best friend's face, instead tilting his head and staring out at the ocean, as though perhaps taking a different view of the seemingly never ending ocean might enable him to understand his friend's fascination with it.

Kenji glanced at him, surveying his face carefully. Then he frowned a little, perhaps at the fact that Haru shrugged, and smiled sheepishly, turning back to the other boy. No, he didn't understand. Maybe...

"Haru, there's nothing to do here. Someday, let's run away from here. We'll build a boat, and see what's on the other side of the ocean. It'll be an adventure!"

That got Haru's attention. He loved adventures, more then anything. He grinned, his whole face lighting up. "Yeah, that'll be great!" He proclaimed, hands resting on the back of his head.

Kenji returned the red-head's contagious grin. "Hey, I'll race you home!"

Haru nodded, his grin widening, and soon the two boys were dashing across the beach, palm trees waving merrily in the background, the ocean sparkling. It was a beautiful scene, two friends on a beach. There was no problems, no worry, no troubles in the world. Just happy, carefree childhood.


	2. Destiny Islands

Two boys sitting next to each other on the sand. Both of them staring off into the beautiful blue ocean that surrounded their island. There was a peace around them, as they watched the waves swish in and out of the shore.

Both of them were teenagers, though just barely within the years to be labeled as such.

One of them a rusty haired colored boy in green, baggy shorts and a loose white shirt. The other, a silver-haired lad sporting yet baggier black pants, and a light blue sleeveless vest. This one was obviously the older, and more serious of the pair, sitting cross legged, leaning forward to the ocean, eyes of both green and blue staring with deep concentration into the water, as if he expected something most fascinating to suddenly pop out. The other boy didn't seem quite as interested, leaning back with his hands resting on the back of his head.

Haru frowned, starting to find irritation at the quiet that had settled over them. _What's with Kenji? He's getting more and more quiet, everyday. Is he sick? Wouldn't he tell me if he was? What if he doesn't realize that he's sick? Maybe I should tell him. No, he would just insist that he's fine. Maybe that's it. He's just trying to keep me from worrying. I hate it when he does that! I'm only a year younger! _He thought, starting to frown as the worries swarmed in his mind.

Kenji glanced over at his friend, looking rather surprised. Haru rarely ever frowned. It seemed to be a taboo with him. No matter what happened, no matter what chaos the two found themselves in, Haru would still be grinning that stupid grin. It was only natural for those around Haru to start worrying when he frowned. "Hey, Haru-chan, you alright?" He asked, a careless grin on his face, knowing that Haru would be provoked by the diminutive suffix.

Kenji was not disappointed. Haru scowled at him, and gave a small snort. "Chan? That's Haru-Senpai to you, bub."

"Ha! You think you're superior to me?" Kenji shot back. It was a simple game, one that they had played since they could speak.

"Yeah, I do! I'll prove it right now!" Haru informed Kenji matter-of-factly, leaping onto his feet, wooden sword in hand.

Kenji was on his feet as quickly as Haru, his wooden sword firmly grasped in his hand as well. The peace was gone, replaced with easy competitiveness, which was Haru's intention. Neither one of them was being serious about it, it was just a game. All their competitions were that, just games.

But before they could start, Kenji suddenly shook his head, as though coming out of a dream. "Hey, Haru. We don't have time for this. We've got to finish collecting the food for the raft, remember?"

Haru blinked, and then smiled in an easy-going fashion. "Oh, right. I forgot. I'll accept your excuse to keep away from my battle prowess this time, Kenji."

The older boy now took his opportunity to snort. "What? I'm not afraid of you! I'm just afraid of starving on the journey, that's all!"

"Yeah right!"

"We'll settle this once you finish getting the mushrooms, and I get the fish."

"Deal!"

However, by the time they finished, it was getting dark.

The two boys looked at the raft. It was certainly something. Constructed of logs and a cloth that Haru had found, it just might have the ability to take them to new worlds. New adventures. The two boys shared the same look of excitement, and neither of them could wait.

"Hey, Kenji. Let's go into the raft. Right now." Haru offered suddenly, grinning.

"Right now?" Kenji looked dubious, at best.

"Yeah, why wait?"

Kenji sighed, running a hand through his silver hair, though it just flopped right back into the position that it had retained before. Why did he get the stupid best friend? Then he stopped, and looked at the craft again. A sudden wind tugged at him, pushing him and Haru towards the water. And Kenji was no longer sure.

"I don't know..." He muttered, then shook his head again. "No. We're both tired. We'll need to have a good night's sleep, and we can't very well spend the first hours on our raft sleeping." He explained, more sure of himself now that the wind died down.

Haru sighed in turn, but this was a sigh of acceptance. "Yeah, you're right. Come on."

**That night**

Haru stared at his food. He was so excited of what was going to happen tomorrow, that he didn't feel hungry, which was quite a new sensation for him.

"Haru dear, are you okay?" His mother asked, brushing a piece of crimson hair out of her face. "You haven't touched your food."

"Yes, son. Your mother's food isn't remarkably inedible. Today." His father chimed in, ocean blue eyes glinting mischievously. He was rewarded by a smack on the head by his wife, who rolled her eyes afterwards, before turning back to Haru, her expression no longer as worried.

Usually his parent's antics made him feel better, but now all Haru could think about was how he was leaving them behind. He had already written a good-bye note explaining what he was doing, but he doubted it would be good enough. His parents were very overprotective. He wondered why. Certainly, nothing he had been told about their life would explain why they worried so much for him. Perhaps it was merely the fact that he was their only son.

"Mom, dad. I don't feel so good. I think I'll go to bed early." Haru did his best to look ill.

Both of his parents immediately nodded, and sent Haru on his way upstairs.

Haru's bed was situated right below his window. It faced Destiny Island, so he could always stare at it as he drifted into sleep. And he did so now, lying on top of his bed, as it was too hot for him to bother with the covers.

The sky was dark, and an ominous purple color that Haru had learnt to mean that a storm would be coming up very shortly. He watched the clouds swirl together for a few moments, until a thought suddenly hit him. The raft!

**Destiny Island**

Haru pulled his boat next to the dock, and hauled himself out, making sure to securely tie his boat to the dock. While doing this, he noted that Kenji's boat was also docked here. He must have come even earlier then Haru at the sight of the storm.

Haru started along the beach, which had turned a dark chestnut color, unpleasantly unlike the usual shade of bisque. He almost gave a small scowl of annoyance. Kenji had taught him that shade, and it annoyed the younger boy that it had gotten planted into his head.

Speaking of Kenji, Haru could see him, off to the smaller island that was connected to Destiny Island by a wooden bridge. Haru grinned, and started trotting to the old shack that led to the bridge. It comforted him that Kenji was there; no matter how much he hated to admit it. The older boy would know what to do about the raft.

As he came to the middle of the beach, Haru jolted to an abrupt stop. He was staring at this creature. It came up to his waist, and was completely black, with wide yellow eyes. If you could call them that. Those eyes terrified him. They were just yellow. Pure yellow. No irises, no white. Yellow. And for some reason, that scared him beyond reason. There was several, all stand around him in a loose half-circle. They couldn't seem to keep still, their heads constantly bobbing, those eyes still burning into his skin.

Finally, one jumped at him. Haru just managed a duck, before pulling out his wooden sword. Now he'd show them. "Take this!" He shouted, whacking the weird creature with the sword.

It didn't even flinch.

Haru tried for a little longer, ducking and weaving, and hitting them. It was like battling against one of the coconut trees. Only this tree hit back.

Finally he gave up, and sprinted away, heading to the shack. He hauled open the door and dove in, slamming it shut behind him. _There. The creatures can't come in now!_ He thought, extremely satisfied. Sure enough, they didn't show up. Smiling, Haru hopped up the stairs, and to the upper level. It was possible to climb up here from the roof, but Haru was just barely tall enough to, and he seriously doubted that the creatures could.

He opened the door and looked around quickly. There, Kenji was still leaning against the papau fruit tree. _Maybe he's trying to get a papau fruit before getting the raft. Or maybe he already took care of it and just wanted to relax until I got here so he could shove it in my face. _This thought made Haru frown in an irritated manner. _Wonder why he would want a papau fruit, though. Maybe he's crushing on one of the girls. Bet that it's Ami._ Haru grinned. Ami was rather pretty, but he bet that he could still tease Kenji about it for a long time.

He took another step, just coming into the small groove of palm trees. Then he came to yet another abrupt stop, staring in horrid fascination at the ground. There was a dark circle, flat on the ground, moving toward him. He took a step back, watching as the dark circle rose to become the black creature that he couldn't seem to hurt. Several more appeared out of the ground, coming closer to him.

Haru quickly decided against fighting these creatures, and instead ran past them, now sprinting with all his speed to Kenji. He'd know what to do.

Glancing back, he saw the dark circles racing towards him, and sped faster then he knew that he could. He raced across the bridge with no heed to the holes in it. Finally, he came to the island, and his best friend.

"Kenji!" He gasped out, panting slightly from the speed at which he had just ran. "Kenji, there're these creatures, you can't hit them with swords..."

"Of course not. They are the Heartless. Mere wooden sticks won't help you."

Kenji turned around, and Haru's blood chilled in his veins. Kenji was smiling. But, it wasn't that. Perhaps it was the type of smile, the coldest, most evil one that Haru had ever encountered. Or, it could be the dark globs of... stuff that was climbing up Kenji's leg. And still Kenji smiled.

The older boy held out his hand, ignoring the blackish purple goo that was now to his torso. "Come with me, Haru! Embrace the darkness!"

"Kenji!" Haru cried, desperately trying to grab his best friend's hand. But no matter how far Haru stretched, he couldn't reach him. Why didn't he move his legs? Haru glanced down, and let out a cry of dismay. Whatever was on Kenji, it was also on the ground, under Haru's feet, on Haru's feet. It was a giant puddle, and no matter how much Haru tried, it wouldn't let go of his legs."

"Haru! Accept it! Embrace the darkness!" Kenji called out helpfully, before his head was covered, and he sank into the puddle.

"No! Kenji!" And then, before the young boy, there was... a key. It was like a sword, but definitely a key. Silver with a golden hilt, and for some odd reason, a little keychain dangling off of it, two circles on either side of the top of a larger circle.

Haru didn't pause very long to wonder at the strange device. He noted that the dark globs stayed far away from the key, and even had spread it enough to see the grassy ground, and that was it. He leaped at the key, and grabbed it with both hands, thrusting it forward like a shield. He made a swipe at the darkness, and the goo scattered wherever the blade went. He smiled. He might just have a chance.

Then, the darkness rose in a wave against him, and before Haru could react, it crashed over him, and all went dark.

* * *

Cliffy cliffy! As you can see, it's like the beginning of Kingdom Hearts, but different in details. I'd like to atribute this to my uber-awesome imagination, as well as my inability to remember what happened.

I get the feeling that this is going slightly too fast, and I'll try to calm it down. It's hard though. I have all these things I want to write, and I have a tendency to stomp over anything that's taking too long.

So, C&C, please. And thanks toInfinite Freedom, who encouraged me to keep this up, instead of letting it die. And thanks to all my friends who suffered through my ranting about various plot ideas. You guys rock!


	3. Meeting Dai

Hey, all. Chapter 3 is UP. Now you get to meet Dai! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the children of this fic, and the plot. The setting, Heartless, and all that stuff belongs to whoever made Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Hey, kid. Wake up. Come on. Wake up."

That was the first thing that drifted into Haru's mind, and pulled him out of his groggy sleep, rather unwillingly. He had a headache, and the pain only increased as he rose to consciousness.

Finally he managed to lift open one eyelid, and he saw a strange material. Brick. Since when was there brick on Destiny Island?

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. The strange creatures (The Heartless, according to Kenji.). Kenji swallowed up by the glimmering goo. And the giant key.

His eyes flew open, and he tried to get up. But a wave of dizziness overpowered him, and he sank back to the ground.

"Hey, come on! Get up!"

The annoying voice again. It grated his nerves. Couldn't it just let him sleep? Finally, he tried opening his bleary eyes again, and waited for them to focus. Once he could see, he glanced up to find the source of the voice.

There was a girl standing there, looking at him as though he were a bit of mud on her unpractical black boots. She had brown hair, and stormy blue eyes that were narrowed in a glare. She wore a black skirt, and a white camisole, and seemed to have an attachment to red belts. She wore one around her neck, a few around each wrist, and one tilted across her waist, obviously too loose to be of use.

She gave him a quick glance over, inspecting him. Her face made it all too clear that what she saw she did not find promising.

"You are the new keybearer?" She asked, her voice obviously stating that such an honor (whatever it was) was too good for the little piece of slime that had attached itself to her boot.

"Keybearer?" Haru asked dimly, his mind still working out where he was, and unable to do more then repeat her.

"Not the brightest bulb in the pack, huh?" She noted, and this seemed to cheer her up.

Haru opened his mouth to protest that he was certainly smart, no doubt smarter then she, when he was hauled to his feet by her belted hands, and was briskly brushed off of the dust he had collected down on the floor.

"God lord, look at you! Dozing off in this old alley. I almost thought you were some kind of hobo." She continued, grasping him by the shoulder and holding him arm length to inspect her handiwork.

"I didn't choose to doze off there, and- where am I?" Haru jerked his head around, looking at the sights. This was definitely not Destiny Island. "And, what's this about a keybearer? And where is Kenji? And what are these Heartless creatures? And-"

"If you don't stop with the rapid fire, I'll throw you back into your hobo home." The girl snapped, releasing him with a small push. "Honestly. I'd better take you to Father."

"But-!"

"No butting, either. Come on. I'm Dai, by the way. And put that blade away. You want the heartless to hack us into a hobo stew for you?"

The boy glanced down, and suddenly realized that he was grasping with a death grip onto the giant key-sword that he had found before the darkness had overcome him. He grasped it tightly, smiling in reassurance. Even though he had no idea what it was, it made him feel safe. Safe enough to venture his name.

"I'm Haru-" But Dai had other plans. Scowling, she grabbed his arm and starting hauling out of there, leaving Haru unable to speak, as his head was swiveling around looking at the town around him.

"Men!"

**Dai's House, Dining room**

"You're the new keybearer?" The voice held similar surprise as his daughter, but at least this tall man was kind enough to not give the impression that Haru was just about the ickiest thing he had ever seen. Or, maybe he had just seen ickier. Who knew?

The man was obviously the girl's father. They shared the same eyes, the sky above the ocean before a storm. Her facial features- the shape of her eyes were larger, and her face was rounder –seemed to be gifts of her mother. Their hair was also the same dark chestnut, though for some odd reason, the father's hair was even longer then his daughter's.

"I'm not sure, sir." Haru glanced at the giant key in his hand. "I'm not exactly sure what a keybearer is."

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair, before sinking down into one of the chairs around the table of the dining room that the three were in. Haru choose to stand before the man, and Dai stood besides her father, carefully watching Sora.

"Just like your old man." He muttered. "No idea what he got himself into." He glanced at his daughter. "Let's follow tradition. You tell him what you know. I'll correct you if you mess up."

Dai nodded, and opened her mouth, but Haru spoke first, just catching something that Dai's father had said.

"Wait. My dad? What do you know about him? He's never left home, has he?" Haru asked, frowning. His father certainly never mentioned going to this strange town.

The father frowned, looking more confused then upset. "Your father's name is Sora, is it not?"

Haru nodded, now taking the older man's expression. "Yes, it is. How did you know that?"

"My father helped your father fight the Heartless when they were kids." Dai piped up proudly, looking as though Haru should not only know this, but should feel rather stupid for not.

"The heartless? Those weird black creatures that attacked me? Father never mentioned this to me." Haru was now frowning in irritation. If these two were telling the truth (and the evidence was starting to pile up on their side), then his father had kept quite a few things from him. And he didn't like that.

"Well, my father did, so I'll update you." Dai said, and started talking in a very important manner, to make sure that Haru knew that this was something he needed to pay attention to.

"The heartless are just that; beings without hearts. They long for hearts, however, and will not stop their quest to take the hearts of everyone until they are destroyed. They can overwhelm worlds, take them over with darkness. When that happens, you'll see a star in the sky disappear. That's a sign. In order to protect worlds from the darkness, the keyhole to the heart of the world must be locked, ensuring the survival of the worlds. That's what your father did; seal the hearts of the worlds."

And she continued on, telling Haru about the worlds that his father traveled to, how he battled Ansem, the controller of the heartless. And how after that, the heartless left, disappearing back into Kingdom Hearts.

"Until now. Someone has re-opened Kingdom Hearts, and the heartless are back. That means that the keybearer is needed again. We thought it'd choose your father again But it appears that it is your turn." Dai's father explained.

Dai gave a pointed glance at him, obviously trying to convey something. Her father was not interested in the message, however, as he chose to ignore her.

"My turn?" Haru sputtered out. "But! I hardly know anything about fighting. My wooden sword didn't even affect them!"

"That's because it was a wooden sword." Dai explained, smirking. "Your keyblade should affect them quite well." Then she gave a yet more pointed glance at her father. "Though, of course, you'll still need to have people to come fight with you. You can't very well do it alone."

"Dai," There was a tone in her father's voice that made it clear to Haru that this subject had been discussed many times before. "The Heartless aren't a game. You could be hurt." And, his tone took a pointed edge. "Not to mention your mother would kill me."

"On the contrary Leon," A voice appeared behind the bickering father and daughter. "I would kill you for not letting her go."

A woman appeared, in an apron and holding a splattered spatula. This had to be Dai's mother, their face's were nearly identical. And so was their frown, as they glared at Leon, Dai's father.

"You and I both fought the Heartless." She pointed out. "Now the keybearer has appeared, it's her time."

"If you recall," Leon replied, and once again Haru got the feeling he had mentioned this before. "Both of us were older then she is now."

Haru was starting to feel very awkward, in the middle of the family argument. He stepped backwards a little, making for the door. He had heard what he needed to know, maybe if they were too busy talking to notice him...

"Sora wasn't. And look at what he did." Dai's mother pointed out.

Haru stopped, glancing at her. He'd like to hear more about his father, as it seemed that he hadn't been quite truthful to his son about his past, and these people were much more willing to include him in the loop.

"..." Leon gave a small sigh, running his hand through his hair again. Finally, he turned to his daughter. "Ask Hiroshi to come with you."

Dai seemed to deem this a sacrifice not worth fight the Heartless. "Hiroshi! Dad, I don't want to take him. I don't like him. He's too quiet. He never smiles! Neither does his dad. It's creepy. They just stare at you with those squinty blue eyes of theirs." At this, she scrunched her face into a frown, demonstrating the two she spoke of staring.

Leon frowned, and his tone showed serious disapproval. "Dai, Cloud is my friend, and we've been through a lot together. You shouldn't speak that way about either of them. They have their reasons, and you will do well to leave them alone." Leon's face looked even more serious. "Furthermore, I will only allow you to go only if Hiroshi goes as well."

Dai glanced at her mother, and Haru looked as well. It seemed to him that Dai was hoping that she might try to change this decree.

However, she was greatly disappointed. "I'm sorry, Dai. Your father is right. You need three people, and Hiroshi is a very good fighter. He's loyal, and he'll help you."

"Um..." For the first time in a while, Haru finally dared to speak out. "I have a friend who was with me when the darkness came over us." He glanced at all of them hopefully. "Have you seen him?"

Dai looked optimistic. "Well, if he's here, then he can come with us. It'd only be right, seeing as he's your friend." She gave a sharp glance at her father, whose frown only deepened.

"I have not heard of a newcomer here, save you." He told Haru. "What does he look like?"

"Well, his name is Kenji, and he has silver hair, almost as long as yours, sir. Only he keeps it in a pony-tail, for some odd reason. And he has black pants, blue vest, and blue shoes. His eyes are kinda blue and kinda green at the same time. He's about a year older then me, and an inch or so taller." Haru explained, warming up to his topic as he thought about finding his friend. Did he have a story to tell!

To his surprise, it was Dai's mom who acted first. Her eyes, which had the same expression adults had when they felt sorry for kids but couldn't help them, had suddenly sharpened and narrowed into an intent glare. "Do you know Kenji's parents?"

"Sure," Haru replied, rather curious at this question. What did Kenji's parents have to do with anything? "They're pretty nice. His mom gives me food sometimes, even if I've already eaten." He said, deciding not to tell them that she often had to yell at her son to keep Haru's food from being taken.

"Do you know their names?" She asked again, with strained patience. From the looks that Dai and her father shot at the mother, and each other, this was not her usual manner. Haru swallowed slightly, and thought back.

"Uh. His father's name is, uh. Started with an R. Rika? Riko?" Haru shot out, looking at the woman apprehensively. Sure enough, her face paled slight.

"Riku?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Haru confirmed, noting that this didn't seem to make her happier. He wondered if he should've just told her had didn't know. It seemed the information wasn't good information.

"And his mother?"

Haru knew this well, having to occasionally listen to talks between his mother and Kenji's. "Chiyo."

Now Leon was looking alarmed at his wife, though there was a closure there that said that the questions explained his wife's behavior to him. Dai, also lacking her former confusion, instead now seemed intent on burning a hole through Haru by glaring at him with an intensity that made the red-head inch further to the door.

_What'd I do? I didn't mean to make Dai's mom made. I just did what she told me to do!_ Haru thought to himself, as he made it to the hall that led to the door.

Dai glanced at her parents. Leon now was standing next to his wife, whispering into her ear. Whatever it was, it was making her much happier, and she was starting to smile.

"Ugh. Mushy stuff." She grumbled, then stalked in Haru's direction. "Well, I'm off, you two! Have fun!"

"Bye, Dai!" Her mother called, now grinning. "Beat up those heartless!"

She walked past Haru, and swung open the door. Then she glanced at Haru. "Well?"

Before he could do anything, she grabbed his wrist and he found himself being dragged off again.

"I guess we have to go get Hiroshi."

* * *

And so, in the next chapter you'll get to meet Hiroshi! I think this went a bit slower, maybe too slow? Ah, I can't get it right. --; I was going to continue until they got off of Traverse Town, but it was getting long, and... Oh well. Hope you liked, I'll try to keep the next chapter from being too short.


	4. Meeting Hiroshi

Sorry this took so long, everyone. I've been busy with school work and the like. But, I've finally written this out. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and all that Kingdom Hearts stuff doesn't belong to me. Don't sue.

**

* * *

**

**Hiroshi's House, Front door**

Knock knock knock. Dai pounded on a big wooden door, with Haru still attached to her hand by the wrist.

Haru continued to ponder what he had been told about his father, and what he would have to do. It was very confusing, and he still had plenty of questions. However, Dai slightly scared him. Every time he asked a question bad things happened. So, he'd keep silent. Except for one roaring, obvious, important question.

"Where am I, anyway?"

Dai shot him a disgusted look, obviously in opinion that he should know, and if not, should feel like a complete idiot for not knowing. Haru sighed. He hoped that Hiroshi would be more questionable.

"You are in Traverse Town." Dai explained, as she tilted her head and listened to the thumping of feet down stairs. "People without homes come here."

"Then are you-?"

"No. People rushed here when the Heartless were strong. When your father whupped them, a bunch went back. But some became attached to Traverse Town, and decided to live here, and raise a family. Such as my father. And Hiroshi's."

Just then, the door swung open, to reveal a blonde haired boy in a black button-up T-Shirt, with the last button undone, revealing a small amount of stomach, and loose maroon pants. A maroon scarf was draped lazily around his neck, though Haru couldn't see why. It wasn't that cold out.

The red-head also had to wonder that the other boy could see at all. Spiky bangs completely hid one eye, the other turquoise eye just barely visible.

Then, before he could do anything, he was grabbed by the shoulders by Dai, and thrust forward, so he came face-to-face with the boy he assumed was Hiroshi.

"Look what I found." Dai told Hiroshi, her voice filled with smug pride. "You know what this means, right?"

"That your father blackmailed you into coming to me and asking me to help the keybearer and you go out and defeat the heartless, I assume." The boy's calm, untroubled voice replied, with absolute certainty. Then the lone turquoise eye traveled from behind Haru to Haru's hand, where he still clutched the keyblade in a death grip.

"Hello, keybearer. I am Hiroshi."

"Erm. Hi, Hiroshi. I'm the keybearer. At least, that's what everyone keeps saying. You can call me Haru, though." Haru informed him helpfully.

"That's what everyone keeps telling you?" One eyebrow arched up, and Hiroshi looked to the female. "Dai, what does he know?"

"Oh, I told him all about how his dad beat the heartless, and that one guy from our dad's world." She replied airily. "Now, do you want to go or not? Believe me, you don't have to if you don't feel like it. No pressure at all. In fact, I don't really think you should. After all, you're all your dad has. My parents-" Then, for the first time in the short amount of time that Haru had known the older female, Dai shut up without trying to prove how much better she was.

_Did a heartless attack her?_ He wondered with concern, and turned around, and was totally caught off guard.

Dai had a hand clasped over her mouth, and looked horrified at what she had just said. Apparently, even she had a grasp on some sort of guilt. Haru would've been less surprised if there she had been attacked by a heartless.

"Erm." Dai blinked, once, twice, and then looked cautiously at Hiroshi, as though she expected him to spontaneously combust upon his doorstep. Haru, to make sure, glanced at Hiroshi.

The blonde was staring at Dai, but with all the calm and unconcerned tone that his voice portrayed. He blinked once at her before turning and walking back into the house.

Dai sighed in an irritated fashion. "Why do I even bother? That boy hasn't an emotional bone in his body." She informed the air that Hiroshi had formerly occupied.

_What was that about?_ Haru thought, blinking at the annoyed brunette and the hall that Hiroshi had disappeared to.

Dai quickly recovered, however, and turned to Haru, with the self-confident grin that he had grown used to. "Well, he obviously doesn't want to come with us. Come on, Haru. Together we'll whup the heartless into oblivion! We don't need Emo-lad. Onward, team!"

_Wait. I'm stuck with her? Alone?_ Haru thought, as his mouth uttered weak protests.

Dai might've successfully drug off Haru and launched their adventures without Hiroshi if she had started two seconds sooner, as Haru would be informed of countless times in the said adventure.

However, she had started two seconds later, and her idea of the adventure was abruptly ruined by a disinterested voice that was becoming increasingly familiar to the red-head.

"Emo-lad?"

Dai cleared her throat in what might've been a sheepish tone, but her face only showed the forever self-possessed smugness as she glanced over her back, well Haru turned around completely, trying to keep relief from showing too clearly.

_I just hope he's saner then she is._ Haru thought.

"Wow! That's a big sword!" Haru said.

Indeed, there was a giant sword that was now strapped across the older male's back. It looked longer then any of the teens were tall, and had a few bandages strapped half-heartedly around it.

"It is my father's. He gave it to me when I explained the situation to him just now." Hiroshi told the red head, ever the epitome of calm, though Haru wondered if it was just in his imagination that the 'just now' part of his sentence was more pointed then the rest of it.

"Situation?" Dai blinked again, looking at him with the interest of one looking into empty space. "Do you plan on having a wood chopping contest soon? The best of luck, you'll surely win. That thing could take down a whole tree in a few swipes."

Haru hadn't been in control of the situation that he found himself in since he climbed out of his window and took his boat the island before it was taken over by darkness. He'd been dragged around, had his ears full of things that made no sense, had people tell him that his parents had hidden his past from their only son, and had been thrust in front of strangers only to be dragged away yet again. It was like a very, very confusing dream, one that Haru still hadn't much of an idea about. But even if this was a dream, he sure as hell would not spend the dream stuck with Dai.

"So, you're coming with us?" He asked, ignoring the daggers that were shooting into him from Dai's eyes. Upon receiving a slow nod, he grinned. "Excellent! Let's get going, I still have to find Kenji!" Speaking of his friend made him feel better. It reminded him of the sane, peaceful world that he had once occupied. "Wait until he hears about this! Ha, I'm the keybearer! He'll be so jealous!"

And even the two other teens had to smile at this.

"There is only one keybearer." Hiroshi commented, his knowing smile reaching his eyes.

"And the keyblade doesn't just choose any old person." Dai added.

For the first time since yesterday, when he had just been Haru, of Destiny Island, and life was simple if boring, Haru the Keybearer laughed.

* * *

Hmm. I hope this was okay. I've been reading a lot of fanfics, and they've been warping my brain. ;0 But don't worry, I assure you they're all excellent, so maybe it isn't so bad. But, anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
